Happiness is everywhere i guess
by Darkangelkitty08
Summary: Anna lost yoh when he was killed. She goes out to find him and stays at None other than Asakura Hao's house. She slowly starts to fall for the once evil dude and little does she know that he has fallen for her since the day they met. Who killed Asakura Yo
1. Default Chapter

Heyz people. This is my first shaman king fic so don't flame me peas I love shaman king but I don't know everything about it. So please R&R. K baiz! ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Anna walked home carrying the usual groceries. She walked into her home when a terrible sight caused her world to spin the only thing she could spit out was. "YOOOOOOOOOH!" (I'm sure that turned a few heads ne?)  
  
She knelt down to his lifeless form and held it close. She checked for a pulse but nothing came. She did the only thing she could do.call 911. She raced to the phone and dialed the three helpful numbers and waited. Someone picked up.  
  
"Hello?" he said. "H-hi this is A-asakura Anna and I-I'm calling about a murder of my husband Asakura Y-Y---." she started to say his name but she couldn't bare it. "I'm sorry.who was murdered?" "My husband Asakura Y-Y-yoh" she finished quickly but quietly. "O my. we will have officers and an ambulance over in just a minute."  
  
She told the man the address and soon enough there were officers and an ambulance outside the house. She quickly ran out and showed them to the body of her husband.  
  
She was in tears by the time they had carried Yoh out to the ambulance and drove off. She was asked by one the officers if she wanted to ride with him but no she couldn't bare to look at him anymore.  
  
She was sitting in her living room trying to watch a little T.V. when a knock was heard on the door. She went to open it and saw Oyamada Manta standing outside. She let him in.  
  
He looked at her with great concern but she just turned away. He followed her when he saw red stuff on the kitchen floor. He was very confused now. Where was Yoh? And why was Anna not telling him to do chores?  
  
He came in to the living room where he saw Anna holding a picture of Yoh and her, and the T.V. running some soap opera.  
  
"A-Anna?" She turned to look at him. "Anna what going on?" She turned away and spoke very softly, "Yoh.is.gone." All she got was a gasp at first and then she realized that Manta was giving her a comforting hug. (Cute ne?)  
  
She was a little surprised but let it go. She looked down at the short boy and said "I'm sorry."  
  
He looked up at her "For what?"  
  
"I don't know I'm just sorry I wasn't there to protect him and.and." she broke into another set of tears.  
  
Manta patted her on the back but then she got up and went upstairs.  
  
She packed some stuff in a backpack and then when she was about to leave she came up to Manta.  
  
She hugged him (shock, shock) then said "watch the house while I'm gone ok?"  
  
Manta could only nod. He watched her leave the house and then watched her walk down the rainy path-way. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Hao point of view) I was just standing in my new home in the kitchen making some food for my poor growling stomach when I heard a knock at my door.  
  
I had my hair tied back in a low (very low) ponytail. I also didn't have a shirt on because im too lazy to go and put one on. My pants are baggy beige cargo pants.  
  
I answered the door and saw a wet figure standing there and all I could hear was "excuse me sir/madam if you have any extra rooms would you be able to spare one. I have had a long day and need some sort of shelter."  
  
I pulled her in hoping that she wouldn't catch cold outside.  
  
I sat her down on the couch in my living room. I looked in a cupboard where there were some fresh blankets and pillowcases for the guest room. I brought them upstairs and quickly made the bed. Then I trotted down stairs with a towel, robe, and some fuzzy slipper for her to wear. I wondered as I neared the room where I had heard that voice from before. I gave her the items and said "you could catch cold why don't you take a shower and get rested up. I'm in the kitchen if you need me. I gave her a smile but I still couldn't see her face. O well.  
  
She went upstairs and I heard the shower run for about 45 minutes and then I heard her come down my squeaky stairs.  
  
(Normal Point of View)  
  
"Excuse me sir. where should I put my wet clothes?" Anna asked the man.  
  
"O well you can.put.them.over.there." Hao had turned around to come face to face with his twin brothers wife, Anna. He managed to mutter an 'eep' before pointing to the place that he told her to put the clothes.  
  
Anna seemed to have noticed it was Hao also. She didn't show it but she was quite surprised that fate had shown her to the once evil Hao's door.  
  
Anna quickly put the stuff where she was supposed to and went in to the living room. She sat down on a couch and wept. Hao came in and saw her weeping. He sat down next to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "What happened?"  
  
She was about to slap him but remembered that he was showing her hospitality and she didn't want to take chances of him throwing her out. Instead she told him the story about the earlier parts of the day.  
  
Hao was shocked that someone would actually kill Yoh. Yoh his twin brother. The one who tried to kill him because of him wanting a world of only Shamans. Well those days were gone and Hao healed himself of those stupid ideas and was now just planning on having an ordinary life.  
  
Anna was in a new set of tears at the mention of the story and was surprised that Hao didn't interrupt her story. She was expecting him to be rude and unkind but she was very wrong. It was only then that she found out that she was in his arms in a big hug. She let it go once again just like Manta. Anna thought to herself 'if I keep letting people hug me.I'll go soft.o well I don't know why but this feels ok.for now.'  
  
The next morning she saw that she and Hao hadn't moved much he was asleep on the couch with his head over the back of the seat (and don't forget the bubble coming out of his nose) and her head was on his lap. The minute she made a move he woke up. He stood up fast.  
  
"Wheres the danger? What is it? Fire. a burst pipeline. Show me because here I come to save the day!" he said quickly but very dramatically.  
  
Anna could only stare with a sweat drop on her head. "I see you don't sleep very hard."  
  
Hao looked sleepy now after his speech thing. "E heh no not really."  
  
He led her to the kitchen and sat her down at the table. He went to the cupboard and pulled out pancake mix. "You like pancake mix?"  
  
"Hmm" was the only thing she could say.  
  
He quickly made the pancakes and served them. He was about to cut it and stuff it down his throat when he saw Anna just starring at the pancakes.  
  
"Common eat them they won't bite." He laughed at his joke because you bite pancakes.  
  
Anna looked up and saw him smiling. She looked down again remembering how Yoh and her ate pancakes together. She slowly started to eat them and when she finished Hao grabbed her plate and told her that they would go into the town and get her some stuff to take her mind off some things.  
  
She smiled, faintly, but smiled and went upstairs to find her clothes from yesterday on her bed washed and dried. 'He is one kooky character nowadays!" she changed and went outside to find Hao in black cargo pants and a plain dark blue shirt. He smiled at her and she walked up to him as they walked down the road together talking lightly and getting to know one another. Even some laughs were in the conversations. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Ok ok I know Anna is not a very cheerful person but death can do things to ya. I hope you enjoyed my first chappie because I think some parts were funny and some parts were sad. If you review I put acknowlegements on my new chappies at the end or beginning so think of reviewing as being mentioned in my notes like author notes and stuffz. K toodlez! -Darkangelkitty08 


	2. A new found feeling

Hello! Well it has been awhile but I have been studying for exams.and we started a new semester! I am well educated now but enough about me on with the story! -Darkangelkitty08 ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ Many weeks (maybe even months) later~*  
  
Hao always had a way to make Anna smile. She seemed to enjoy his company as much as he enjoyed hers. I think it was because he was without a proper feminine being around his house. It has been awhile after Yoh was killed and Anna came to his home. She called Manta at the house and told him to stay there until further notice. Manta of course knew she was having a hard time forgetting what happened but she just needed time off.  
  
A few times Anna would smack him for getting to close but he knew how she felt. Uncomfortable. with out anyone there to comfort you in your time of need. One day he went a little to far. It was an accident though  
  
Hao leaned in closer to see what Anna was looking at and as he bent down she looked straight at him. During that quick movement their lips met but you know Anna. While Hao was kind of shocked but enjoying it mostly it lasted very short. Only because Anna had smacked him clear across the room. (Ouch!)  
  
Anna ran out the door. Hao finally gained focus. "Oh crud! It's raining." He grabbed his coat and flew out the door with an umbrella.  
  
He called for her everywhere but no answer came. "I didn't do it on purpose. I mean she looked up.but. I guess I was a little to close. but she didn't know I was there.and I. I can't make up my mind!" he confused himself very much.  
  
"Oh boy! I better get home to see if she's there!"  
  
When he came to the house sure enough. Anna was there. He walked up slowly. He unlocked the door and let her in.  
  
"How long have you been waiting?"  
  
"about 10 minutes" Anna replied plainly.  
  
"Well next time chose a better time to run out on me ok?"  
  
Anna snickered. Hao became confused (being the guy that he is). "And may I ask what is so funny?"  
  
"You. you sound like you were. well you know."  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"You seemed sort of.well worried about me!" Anna laughed again.  
  
Hao turned deep scarlet. 'oh no!' he thought 'did I really sound worried about her?'  
  
Anna couldn't help herself he looked funny when he turned red. "Sorry." she said between giggles "but you look really funny!" she couldn't hold in the next set of giggles they just kept coming.  
  
Hao smiled as the red began to fade. He made her laugh. he had never made her laugh. That and never heard her laugh. He joined in the laughing (not his evil laugh you freaks!). After they finished laughing they both got up and fixed lunch. They had a traditional Japanese dinner with rice. They ate udon very silent. When they finished Hao and Anna cleaned up the dishes and table.  
  
There was a knock on the door and Hao went to open it. He saw Tamao standing at the door.  
  
"Oh Tamao what are you doing here?"  
  
"Just thought I would drop by. what's new with you?"  
  
"Oh Anna is staying here. you heard about what happened right?"  
  
"Oh Anna's here? Yeah I did. that was sad.poor Yoh!"  
  
"Yah poor boy could beat me but not beat some shooter.Anna came here after he was shot and she and I have been staying together for awhile. She and I get along if we aren't real close in each other's space. She gets real testy about that.I don't blame her though.she's going through a lot."  
  
"Yah. but you do realize that she has been here the whole time?"  
  
"Eep!" Hao managed to turn around and see Anna tapping her foot.  
  
"Hey Anna!" Tamao but in to get them off a fight time because she hated when people fought in front of her. she wasn't sure Anna was going to win this one because Hao knows his words well and how to use them except for some of the past times when he gets so full of himself that he forgets certain small things that are going on.  
  
"Hey. look Hao I'm going out to town to buy more groceries we are out of bread."  
  
Hao didn't trust her so he decided that he would go with her "I'll go too because I need some new shampoo and conditioner for my bathroom. I also need to go to the post office! See you later Tamao!"  
  
Tamao left and then so did Hao and Anna. As they rounded a corner a loud smack was heard.(can you guess)  
  
At the market  
  
Hao kept a distance. It had once again been an accident. All he did was stretch and it just happened to be to far and he whacked her in the chest. He walked around with a red line on his cheek where she had scratched him when she slapped him.  
  
They picked up their groceries and went back to Hao's home. When they got there they unloaded their groceries and ate a late dinner. Hao went into the living room after dinner and put pillows on the couch and brought a bunch of snacks out into the living room.  
  
Anna walked in and saw Hao bent over looking at a library of random DVD's. He got back up and saw her looking at him puzzled. He just smiled.  
  
"Movie Night. want to watch?"  
  
"Why not. I guess I could stay up a little later watching a movie rather than read."  
  
"Well you have a choice.I'm such a kid. finding nemo or lord of the rings?"  
  
"your choice.I really don't care.I haven't seen either of them."  
  
"Ok them Lord of the Rings it is! It's all three!"  
  
"Yay!" Anna said sarcastically.  
  
"ok we are ready to go!" he slid the disc in and then sat down on the couch.  
  
Anna slowly walked to the couch. She hesitated to sit but he pulled her down by the arm and she was taken aback for a sec. But she adjusted. She felt a little to close by to Hao (who was non stop stuffing snacks in his mouth very into the movie) but she didn't feel like moving. All of a sudden the bowl of popcorn was shoved in her face.  
  
"want shome?"  
  
she took very little bit and slowly ate it.  
  
When the movie was over Anna had fallen asleep and Hao was just dozing out. He slowly cleaned up and just as he was going to put the broom away but sleep over took him and he collapsed straight on Anna.  
  
Anna woke up with a start and found a conked out Hao right on top of her. that was the heavy thing that hit her to wake her up.  
  
Anna couldn't move. So she just sat there and fell back asleep moments later.  
  
Next morning at about ten  
  
"Wakie wakie!"  
  
Anna didn't want to wake up. She was tired. She slightly opened her eyes and came face to face with Hao.  
  
"Ahh!" she screamed. "get out of my face and get off!"  
  
"Why it's so pretty!" Hao exclaimed.  
  
"." Anna gave him the look.  
  
"ok ok I'm off! I'm off!"  
  
She got up and walked to the kitchen.  
  
Hao followed her in. They made a breakfast like usual and ate silently until.  
  
Hao spoke up.  
  
"Umm. Anna?"  
  
Anna looked up at him.  
  
"Umm I was just. well you know. wondering.. If you want to um.. Go out maybe. you know on a.a.a..date?" he finally finished.  
  
"Depends. When?"  
  
"Oh I don't know. tomorrow or Sunday perhaps?"  
  
"Fine." She looked back down at her plate  
  
His heart stopped pounding and he breathed normally again.  
  
Anna just continued to eat. She knew Hao would probably do that knowing how many times during the shaman fights he talked to her and told her that she would make a perfect wife for a shaman king (Book 12 it has Lyserg on it ^o^!) and all. She never knew that something special might happen.  
  
The next day Hao took her out to a special Italian restraunt called Il Sorento (they just closed down in Texas not to long ago *tear). They had a great meal.  
  
Anna was eating her meal when all of a sudden Hao got up from his seat.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"getting the bill."  
  
"Oh." She said blankly.  
  
He came back and pulled out some money and then went back to the cashier.  
  
Anna got her stuff and went outside.  
  
Hao came out moments later and opened the car (not to mention her door) and they drove home quietly without a word to each other.  
  
When they reached the house they got out. Anna walked in the door and went straight upstairs. She showered and changed into some night clothes. They were white decorated with blue clouds moons and stars. Long pants and a spaghetti strap shirt. She went downstairs to thank Hao for dinner.  
  
She came into the room and saw him sitting on the couch clicking the button on the remote every few seconds.  
  
Hao looked up and saw her standing in the doorway. He smiled and stood up.  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Umm." she started "I guess I should thank you for the dinner huh?"  
  
"Well I wasn't expecting one but you can if you feel like it." He replied smartly.  
  
"Well thank you." She said simply.  
  
For a while there seemed to be a great deal of warmness spreading through the room from the two.  
  
Hao couldn't take it. He had to let her know how he felt. But he wasn't sure how to break it to her.  
  
He slowly walked over to her and brought her chin up with his finger.  
  
He slowly came down. afraid she may smack him. Apparently not.  
  
Anna couldn't believe it after all these years of never letting Yoh touch her she was letting his twin touch her and do things for her like never before yet her body was not resisting.  
  
His lips finally reached hers. They shared a long.passionate.an almost never-ending (I'm, out of words) kiss. For the first time. They both didn't want this to end.  
  
But as if magnets were pulling them away it ended. The sweet fire burned out (for now)! (AN: just when it was getting good too! Humph .)  
  
Anna was shocked. She didn't fight she didn't slap nothing. Just kiss back. He leaned down again and gave her a hug then whispered in her ear "I love you." 


	3. Answers and Planning

Recap of last chappie: Hao said "I Love you" to Anna. (sorry I haven't updated in so long so I will try to make this about 3 pages ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "W-w-what?" She stammered wide-eyed.  
  
"I love you" he smirked "Do I need to spell it?"  
  
"No, no, I-I-I cant! I-I mean you have been nice but I just can't forget..."  
  
Hao's smirk quickly disappeared. He looked at her face. He knew she wasn't over the incident with yoh's murder.  
  
A small tear slid down her cheek. He slowly, with a trembling hand, wiped it away.  
  
She closed her eyes as more came and she pushed him away. He stepped back a few steps as she ran upstairs to her room and slammed the door shut.  
  
He felt the tears prick at his eyes as he fell back unable to stand. He landed on the couch. He just starred at the ceiling for what seemed like hours. He was woken from his zoning when the phone rang.  
  
"Umm...Hello?" He said unsteadily.  
  
"Hi Hao? Its Ren...You ok?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess."  
  
"You don't sound ok... are you sure?"  
  
"Yeah... what did you call for?"  
  
"Oh yah I tried calling Yoh's house to give Anna my sympathies but she wasn't home...Manta said to call you."  
  
"Ah...Yeah she's here. Do you wish to speak to her or can I take a message?"  
  
"Oh no I was just checking if she was ok...Well Pirika is tapping her foot at me to go with her we need to leave for our plane...Talk to you again soon" Ren hung up.  
  
"Strange couple Ren and Pirika..." he sighed.  
  
"Tell me about it." Hao heard a voice behind him.  
  
"A-A-Anna I thought you were in your room..." he said very stupidly.  
  
"I came down to see if I hurt you at all...Did I?"  
  
"NO, n-n-n-n-no! I'll get over it" he plastered a fake smile on his face "really..." he tried to sound convincing.  
  
"Ok if you insist...I'm gonna watch some tv so could you move?"  
  
Hao realized he was on the couch still after talking on the fone.  
  
"Oh eheh sure!" He slowly hoisted himself up from the couch and she sat down.  
  
"Do you want anything to drink?" he asked before leaving the room.  
  
"Umm... No. No thank you." She replied.  
  
"Ok..." he walked out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ (Don't worry its just a scene change not the end! I said 2-3 pages)  
  
Late that night Anna was up around the house in her robe and Pajamas. She got hungry and wanted to get something to eat.  
  
She heard something like the wind behind her and turned around to find nothing.  
  
"Paranoia" she thought out loud.  
  
Anna kept walking towards the kitchen and when she got into the living room she stopped because she heard something like the wind sound again.  
  
She whipped around once again to come face to face with what looked like the ghost of Yoh.  
  
"Y-yoh?"  
  
"Yes Anna. It is I... you are unhappy with out me?"  
  
Anna started tearing up and looked down so her bangs were covering her eyes.  
  
"You are... What about Hao? How is living with him?"  
  
She looked up slightly. "He says he loves me but I love you but your dead and I don't want to hurt his feelings after all this hospitality he has provided."  
  
"Do you really love me even though im dead?" "Yes of course! But I can't help but feel sorry for Hao..." she blushed slightly at her outburst.  
  
"Anna I do love you and equally my brother but I want you to follow your heart. Tell me do you see me in him or just Hao."  
  
"I see both... your compassion....Your hair color....his own eyes...his own personality...I have to admit he's more goofy than you at times but you both have bad tempers." She smiled at that thought. "but I could never love him like I did you."  
  
"Yes indeed...did" he smiled at her "Yes you 'did' but now I feel that you love another...I am not mad do not worry for I give you my blessing." With that he slowly waved his hand and disappeared.  
  
"I will Yoh...for you and for me...I will tell Hao that I-"  
  
"Love me?" Hao said from behind her.  
  
She turned around to become face to face with Hao.  
  
"yes!" she said quietly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Their faces inched closer and closer until...  
  
*~*~*~ Should I leave it yesh? No? Fine I won't! *~*~*~  
  
their lips met.  
  
The kiss was deepened as they moved backward until they fell over the top of the couch with Hao on top.  
  
They broke for air.  
  
"Do you really love me Anna?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Then..." he put his hand in his pocket accidently touching Anna on the leg of her pants making her blush.  
  
He pulled out a small box and brought it up to her face. "Will you...marry me?" He smiled a small smile.  
  
Anna took the box from his hand as he scooted over behind her so he could loop his arm around her waist.  
  
She opened it to find a ring with a single diamond in the center of a row of pink topaz.  
  
She turned around a small tear in her eye.  
  
"yes, YES!" she hugged him around the neck giving him a light kiss.  
  
He wrapped his other arm around her and when they broke apart he took the ring out of the box and put it on her finger.  
  
The tear that was in her eye a moment ago was on her cheek. He kissed her cheek making it go away. He smiled as he caressed her cheek with his thumb. They stayed in that position for a while before Anna was getting really tired. He was about to get up when she asked...  
  
"where are you going?"  
  
"I'm getting a blanket... its cold." He said  
  
"Oh..."  
  
He got up and went to his room to get his comforter and walked back down.  
  
He got back on the couch and put it over them.  
  
In minutes the two were asleep.  
  
(A/N how kawaii!)  
  
Next Morning....  
  
Anna opened her eyes slowly to come face to face with a sleeping Hao right next to her. She tried to get up but he had a good grip on her waist and wasn't about to let go. She kept wiggling but he held tighter.  
  
'any tighter and I won't be able to breath better stop now' she thought to herself.  
  
He loosened his grip a little and soon she had her head next to his chest, relaxing against it.  
  
Soon enough Hao's eyes opened and he looked down with the memories of last night flooding back to his mind.  
  
Anna looked up to meet big brown eyes. She smiled and said "Good Morning Sleeping Beauty."  
  
"Yes I am beautiful" he said.  
  
She playfully punched him and he put on a puppy dog face and said "Owie you hurt me."  
  
She laughed a little then stopped when he kissed her full on the lips.  
  
She leaned into the kiss and when they broke apart she whispered "I love you..."  
  
He smiled and hugged her. They lay there for a few more seconds and then he let Anna go (finally! Haha).  
  
Anna got up and changed into some Jeans and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Then she went down stairs to make breakfast.  
  
She didn't notice Hao come in the room and when he grabbed her sides to tickle her she just about jumped out of her skin. He laughed.  
  
She turned around but before she could get him back he had both her hands in his grip and he pulled her to him.  
  
"Silly girl, I thought you would know by now that I can tell that you were going to slap me or something." He smirked.  
  
"...."  
  
"Ah I see well I guess you need to be taught!" he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
Anna gulped hoping he wasn't going to do anything out of the ordinary.  
  
Instead he let go of her wrists but before she could find a way to escape he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her up over his shoulder.  
  
"What the hell?" she screamed.  
  
"I'm going to teach you something." He said quite calmly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
All of a sudden she was in his room on his bed with him hovering over her.  
  
"Hold on..." he said as he got up and locked the door plus tied his hair in a loose pony tail so it wouldn't get in the way.  
  
Then he got back up over her and said "You look scared don't be...I'm not going to do something we shouldn't do before we get married. I just want to teach you something."  
  
Anna still kept the same astonished face from before.  
  
"what do you intend to do?" she asked with fear in her voice.  
  
"oh but that's the surprise! You'll find out..."  
  
He bent down and kissed her very passionately. She started kissing back but then she felt something go down her pants and she nearly gagged. He stopped.  
  
"What you don't like it?"  
  
"I thought you said you weren't doing anything dirty..."  
  
"I'm not I guess I just got carried away."  
  
He stopped his hand.  
  
He bent down again to kiss her when the phone rang.  
  
'saved by the phone' thought Anna.  
  
"Grr!" Hao grumbled "Stay here don't move or I will find you!"  
  
Hao went to pick up the phone downstairs.  
  
Anna slowly and quietly got up after he went down. She ran to her room and locked the door. Was he drunk or something? Jeez all touchy feely this guy.  
  
Anna heard footsteps outside her door.  
  
'shit' she thought.  
  
"O dear I guess Anna must have slipped out of my room while I was on the phone...I guess the lesson shall have to be with more discipline." He said that last part with emphasis.  
  
'uh oh' she thought again.  
  
She spotted her window and quickly but quietly got down off the ivy and ran for his garden.  
  
Apparently he knew her motive and ran out after her. He missed her the first time he tried. Now both were laughing having fun at the game.  
  
"I'll never surrender" anna said hao shortly behind her.  
  
"I'll make you change your mind." He said taunting her.  
  
"Never!"  
  
He jumped at her for the second time and caught her rolling down the small hill into the flower bed.  
  
Now this position was really akward.  
  
Hao and Anna's legs were tangled together. (not to mention Anna's shirt got ripped so it was showing lots of clevage and haos pants were ripped.) and Anna was under him. Both were laughing and Haos head was resting on her chest. Both were panting heavily.  
  
"Never surrendering the game is still going!" she said almost out of breath.  
  
"Admit it Anna I won... I taught your lesson for today." She nodded in defeat.  
  
"how about we go back in the house and shower" she suggested.  
  
"Can I join you?"  
  
"Hentai!"  
  
Hao looked at her with puppy dog eyes.  
  
"nope not gonna work!"  
  
"fine but I wont ask next time...I'll just join until you stop struggling against it...you know you love me..."he smirked cause he knew he was right.  
  
"yes I do but I'm still not letting you."  
  
They got up and dusted off and went back to the house. They both showered and now it was well after noon and both were asleep on the couch from exhaustion.  
  
When they woke up it was about 5:30p.m. Anna decided to start dinner since they both didn't have breakfast or lunch.  
  
This time Hao didn't fight to keep her in his arms he was too tired. He sat up as she left.  
  
Anna cooked their dinner and they ate talking more than they used to. They decided they would get married in 3 months so they didn't have much time to plan.  
  
After dinner they did dishes and went upstairs into hao's room so they could call around places to keep a reservation for their wedding. They finally decided on a church over in Okinawa.  
  
They would fly there for the wedding then fly to France for the Honeymoon (hardly close enough to the wedding and they are thinking about a honey moon! Ha I laugh at them!)  
  
At about 12:00 midnight they put everything away. It took a lot of persuasion for Hao to get Anna to sleep in his room. She finally agreed, but first she was about to go into the closet and grab the extra futon when Hao grabbed her and pulled her on the bed with him. She struggled against his grip for about 3 minutes but he kept his hold. She stopped struggling and soon enough fell asleep. Hao also fell asleep and as he fell into his slumber he said "good night Anna. I love you."  
  
Anna heard him and smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and they both fell into a peaceful darkness.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ that's the end of this chappie I think ill put up 2 or 3 more chappies and finish it off. I know it was kind of fast but I'm having a hard time deciding so anyway It turns out according to my word document this chapter is 8 pages. So I hope you enjoyed the update! -Darkangelkitty08 


	4. A rainy day and sleep

A Rainy Day  
  
This had to be the worst rainy day in the rainy season.  
  
2 months before the wedding and so far the couple didn't have any problems. That is until...  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU NEED TO INVITE THEM!" Anna screamed.  
  
"Look Anna they are my friends and you don't get to rule over the whole wedding...calm down...it's nothing to get upset over really...I only have limited friends left."  
  
"Whatever...you're in charge now...I'm going to get something to eat...I wont be home until late k?"  
  
Hao watched as Anna slammed the door behind her.  
  
'she just needs some time...uh oh wait its raining a storm out there she'll get sick! I got to go after her...'  
  
Hao grabbed his coat and ran out after Anna.  
  
'man that women runs fast'  
  
He was walking by the park about 20 minutes after he left and he saw Anna laying there in the middle of the park on a bench. He walked cautiously over to her. He could tell she was cold and crying by the shaking of her shoulders. As he came closer he heard her muttering words to herself.  
  
"why did this happen? Why didn't Yoh live? Why is my life horribly wrong? Can I really go through with this? I don't think I can...it's just the way he looks at me I can tell he loves me deeply..." Hao felt something he never felt before...he felt hurt...he felt like crying.  
  
"But why do I love his company so much...is it because he makes me laugh? I cant tell...I wish I knew."  
  
Hao couldn't bear much...did she want to marry him? He went over to her side and put a warm hand on her shoulder. "Anna..."  
  
Her head popped up. He could see puffy red eyes and tears on her face. Then the next thing her did was sit next to her and hold her close to him like she was going to blow away if he didn't.  
  
"You know why you wont leave me?" He said softly.  
  
"why?" she said even softer than a whisper.  
  
"Because you love me too...I may sound funny when I say this but you do...I can tell when you laugh at me or with me that you love me because it's there plain on your facial expression."  
  
"oh..." she shivered as the wind came.  
  
Hao un-zipped his jacket and pulled Anna inside and zipped it up again. This time his arms were inside around Anna's body to give her warmth. After awhile they got up and walked home to dry off. It was real late at night too.  
  
When they got home Anna went upstairs only to find her room totally empty and when she went in Hao's room there all her pictures and other accessories there. She sighed. Then she went into the bathroom and stripped her clothes down so she could take a nice long soothing bath. When she came out she saw that Hao had used the downstairs bathroom and fell asleep under the warm covers. She giggled (creepy I used giggle for Anna Shudder). She went under the covers and just as she was drifting off she felt Hao turn over and put his arms around her waist.  
  
"Night!" he said. "Night Hao"  
  
She turned around and gave him a hug and kissed him lightly on the lips.  
  
"That's it? I only get a small kiss on the lips? No long passionate firm one with tongue action?" he smirked at his last question.  
  
"why didn't you like my small kiss?" Anna smiled child-ishly.  
  
"I did but you should kiss me better than that...and I know you can," he wiggled his eyebrows.  
  
She rolled her eyes. "if you want to so bad why don't you just do..."  
  
She was cut off by Hao's mouth over hers. He parted his lips and tried to squeeze his tongue between her lips but she was playing with him by not letting him. So he shoved his hand up her sleep shirt and she gasped. That's when he took the opportune moment to thrust his tongue in there. She moaned and started massaging his tongue with hers.  
  
When they finally broke apart they were both out of breath.  
  
"Anna..."  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I love you."  
  
"Love you too..." she said as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
Soon after Hao had fallen asleep too.  
  
next morning  
  
Hao woke up to find himself tangled together with Anna. He sighed and hugged her.  
  
Anna was woken slightly by arms tightening around her. She snuggled towards him.  
  
"Morning Hao..." she mumbled.  
  
He kissed her forehead and hugged her tighter.  
  
"Erm... Hao your cutting off my oxygen." She muffled out.  
  
"Sorry" he loosened slightly.  
  
"Can you let go please?" She looked up to see his eyes.  
  
"I can but I'm not going to" he chuckled.  
  
"I guess you don't want breakfast huh?"  
  
"Breakfast can wait...I just want to hold you for a while. Please?"  
  
"Fine since you asked nicely."  
  
They stayed in that one position for about 3 minutes but then it went from on their sides to Hao on bottom and Anna lying on top of him with her head on his chest. Then it went to that position with them in a very passionate kiss. 10 minutes later (not that long of a kiss but you know what I mean) they went down stairs and decided to go out and eat at a place on the corner of their street.  
  
After Breakfast "You know Anna I don't think it was really nice to slap that waiter for just telling you that your dress was kind of up. He was saving you embarrassment...I'm just glad it wasn't me who told you...or I might have a bruise on my face." Hao said as they reached the house.  
  
"He deserved it he was looking." Anna said quite boredly.  
  
"Ok will this make it better?" Hao leaned down and lightly brushed his lips against hers.  
  
"No but maybe it would be if it were longer." Anna said (surprisingly) seductively.  
  
"Anything for you Anna-chan." He placed his lips over hers. This time it was longer. Long enough to get them both out of breath.  
  
Then they walked in the house.  
  
Ok so this chapter was short but I'm on a writers block.  
  
I'll update as soon as I can because I don't know when this blockage will end. Okies bye bye.  
  
-Meeh 


End file.
